basketsimfandomcom-20200214-history
Biggar Basketball Team
Biggar Basketball Team (BBT) are a Scottish team, who are run by the BS Manager/Speedo model - Jonesy. Once a week currently a max of 16,000 take the short trip down to the Biggar Sports Centre to watch their heroes play. Basketball is not the main sport in their area but people are growing on it. BBT have been entertaining those that watch them since 02.09.08! Club History Season 5 This could be summed up as "the settling in season". Biggar Basketball Team established their squad very late in season 5, and by the end of the season transformed their original 12 players into 10 players that could compete for the league title next season; by using the TM alone. With their 1M starting money they chose their players, making what they thought to be wise (short term) investments. Season 6 In BBT's first full season they managed to clinch the 3.4 league title with little resistance, and moved into UK's second tier (2.2) for the fist time. Their team captain Diskovski - or "The Big D" as he is informally known managed to gain the league MVP of the season! Many roster changes were then made and the club continued to build up their squad for the future, as they aimed to reach the BBL the following season. Season 7 This was a highly successful season, both on and off the court for BBT. MC upgrades, arena completion, new big player signings, and went on a 22-4 record, but came up short in the league; finished second (behind that years UK Cup winners, Highlanders by basket difference). And therefore played against a well established BBL Team; Crash Force, to try and gain promotion to UK's top league. BBT lost this game 66-75 and booked one more season in 2.2! Season 8 After failing to gain promotion BBT had their second season in league 2.2! Currently they sit top of the league. Players Squad Team Photo 8 http://www.basketsim.gr/pub/jonesy/biggar_bt.jpg Team and Player Records Teams records Most points scored - 101 vs. THE GUNNERS OF EALING Highest win 85 - 38 vs. eoin all stars On 16.02.2009 club sold player for a record amount of 1.836.000 € Nossek On 15.03.2009 club bought player for a record amount of 2.080.800 € Atis Kalniņš-Neicāns Players records Most points in match: Ilce Diskovski - 36 Most 3-pointers in match: Ilbey Elçin - 5 Most rebounds in match: Rasmus Kvamm - 26 Most assists in match: Rasmus Kvamm - 7 Most steals in match: Benny Lutz - 6 Most blocks in match: Jasmin Terze - 3 Most turnovers in match: Bojan Velevski - 10 Best rating in match: Ilce Diskovski - 48 Season 6 BBT Player of the Season: Ilce Diskovski Season 7 BBT Player of the Season: Rasmus Kvamm Fans vote Best looking player of season 6 Kvamm Best looking player of season 7 Velevski Season 6 Fans Player of the Season: Herbert Mägi Season 7 Fans Player of the season: Ilce Diskovski Players Views [http://www.basketsim.com/player.php?playerid=1096489 Ilce Diskovski] "This is the best club I have played at in my whole career, I feel I have reached my peak at the right time and this is because of the encouragement I recieved from not only my team-mates, but my manager. Jonesy and I have a unique player-manager relationship, I feel like he is just one of the lads and can talk to him about whatever I want... I found it hard to leave my hometown initially, but without getting emotional, Scotland is my new home now. I love it here. I have served almost 3 seasons at the club, and I intend to retire here also... My ambition is to play in front of UK's best in the BBL and show everyone just what I am capable of..." [http://www.basketsim.com/player.php?playerid=1938113 Rasmus Kvamm] "Well I have to say this team is great to be in. Not only are they very competitive lads they have a good laugh, the banter is great here I have to say. Although I had to turn down a few shower invitations now and then, it's all good. Jonesy helped get me into the Denmark U18 squad, for which I will always be greatful though I did not start a game the experience was great all the same. I am not sure how I am viewed here, but I shall continue to play my best basketball. Play hard on the court, and party hard afterward, I think I will be fine..." [http://www.basketsim.com/player.php?playerid=2424723 Kustav Jurkatamm] "If I am honest with you, I have found it very difficult to settle in at this club. I have missed the Estonian culture, and everything is different over here, just not the same for me. I feel people have tried their best to make me welcome, but it jsut isn't working. I have one season left on my contract which I intend to finish; but after that I am 90% sure I will be requesting a transfer from BBT but we shall see how my last season under contract shall pan out. I just feel isolated here..." [http://www.basketsim.com/player.php?playerid=2899924 Dylan Bowen] "After just coming out of college I am looking to make a big impact on the UK league's. I have proved last year at college level I can play anywhere on the court well, and won many skill competitions throughout the year, including second in the 3PT contest, just behind Betws Ged Livington. Like I say jsut finding my feet, just hoping Jonesy gives me the chance to be able to show the fans what I've got...and believe me it's a lot!" Links Biggar Basketball Team - Team page on basketsim.com Black Vikings - BBT fans also attend games of this team, as much as possible :P Aberdeen City Knicks - Most successful Scottish team. Drumelzier Dragons - Worst Scottish team in BS. Category:Teams Category:British Teams